Bad boy
by Phantom-Girl XD
Summary: Val and Skul have arrested half vamp twins. But Valkyrie has a feeling for one of them. What will happen? Rated T cause i said so. :D
1. Chapter 1

This is my first sp fan fiction after I started writing 2 but deleted them cause of how crap they were. I hope this one is better. :D

* * *

"walk." Instructed Skulduggery Pleasant to the smirking twins.

Daniella and Damon looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. You could tell they were twins. Both with pin strait hair ,a midnight black, with bangs sweeping over their foreheads. The girls long up to halfway down her back and the boys neatly cropped but messy as he always pulls his hand through it. They both have Smokey grey eyes, a straight nose, and perfectly pouty lips drawn into smirks. They were both wearing plain white shirts and black leather jackets. Damon had black jeans and boots on and Daniella had a black denim skirt and converse on. Wearing a motorbike glove on one pale manicured hand. They had sunglasses on despite threat of rainfall in the murky grey sky.

Their smirks immediately disappeared when the skeleton and his assistant yanked their chains (literally). Shooting out of their mouths were violent yells of 'ow' 'what the hell' and swears. Skulduggery and Valkyrie quickly yanked the handcuffs off and shoved them into the back of the Bentley and got in the front.

"So What are the charges?" drawled Damon in a thick Italian accent as the Bentley started. Valkyrie put her head down. She found his voice extremely sexy, but she wasn't going to show anyone that. She looked through the rear-view mirror after controlling herself and sighed "Murdering 10 people in that warehouse. Did you forget?" Daniella shook her head and replied in the same thick accent "We didn't actually kill them. We just wanted a snack!" Damon nodded his head in mock seriousness.

"Well you're going to jail anyway." Skulduggery seemed unfazed by the denial of the two teens. They gave each other a look and reached into their pockets coming out with identical pieces of card. They held them up to the detectives, smiling triumphantly. They were holding identical 'get out of jail free' cards from a monopoly board game.

Skulduggery sighed for what felt like the millionth time on the trip. "They don't work in real life, morons." They looked shocked and it was Valkyrie's time to smirk."Damn!" Daniella said "we've been doing all this stuff thinking these would protect us!" They wound the windows down ant threw the cards out sulking.

Skulduggery shook his skull. Vampires are definitely hard work. Even if there only half.

Val's p.o.v.

I looked over at Skulduggery and knew what he was thinking. I honestly wish I could feel the same way. But looking at Damon's sexy smirk just makes me want to melt. I'll have to sort that out....


	2. Chapter 2

"Easy, easy!" Yelped Daniella as Skulduggery yanked her handcuffs hard. "I only wanted to know! It's called curiosity." Damon smirked at his sisters questions. Always trying to lighten the mood. Valkyrie was blushing behind his back as she held his wrists firmly. She was glad Skulduggery was ahead and Damon was tall. They were just opening the sanctuary door and was walking into the vast hall towards Remus Crux. He was looking at them in a weird way, and Valkyrie wondered why. She found out why when Daniella and Damon both burst out laughing.

"Y-you-your face!" yelped Damon. He was falling to the floor with laughter. So was his sister. "It's like you have no chin!" Screamed Daniella frantically. Remus was going a rather odd shade of red as he looked at the twins rolling around on the floor. He quickly turned to Valkyrie. "Take them to the holding cells." He barked at her. He then whirled to Skulduggery and poked him in the chest. "And you. Come with me."

Remus stalked off and Skulduggery quickly followed, turning round on the way to give her the thumbs up before disappearing from sight. She sighed. Looking after these two was not easy. Oh well. She roughly grabbed Daniella and lifted her back up before dragging them to the holding cells and sitting them on chairs before locking the doors. They smirked.

"Don't worry, we won't escape." Daniella said, smiling what felt like a authentic smile. "Yep. Especially when you're here." Damon breathed, looking her up and down but always falling on her lips again. Valkyrie quickly looked away and barked orders for them to empty their pockets and shoes and whatever from weapons. This took at least 10 minutes and by the end there was a massive pile of nice sharp pointy objects facing her. She gasped and looked at them sharply, trying to hide her surprise.

"Right Daniella, you go in there while I question..umm.. Damon." Valkyrie stuttered. Daniella smirked and gave a graceful curtsey before strolling into the cell and shutting the door. Valkyrie turned round and sat down opposite Damon. He smiled encouragingly, she had no idea why, and she returned it rather reluctantly. "So...uhh...Damon...what caused you to do this um crime?" Valkyrie said, feeling rather clumsy sat in front of one of the most graceful people she had ever met. He simply smiled. "Bored." He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She got up and stood in front of him. "And wh-" She was cut off by being pulled into Damon's lap and feeling his mouth cover her own. She was hesitant for only a second before wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. She moaned when he placed his tongue in her mouth and just when she was about to go further she heard the door open and Skulduggery come in.

"Valkyrie I-" He suddenly stopped as Valkyrie and Damon jumped apart, which was quite awkward seeming as she was sat on him, and looked down before Damon went and put himself in the cell with his sister. Valkyrie's head slowly rose up to meet a glowering Skulduggery. She gulped. "You have some explaining to do Cain." He stated.


End file.
